The Trials and Tribulations of Maximum Ride
by alpha-range
Summary: After Max has been at the school for eight months the flock finally reunite with her once again. But who are the guys that stand defiantly by her side? And is she ready to welcome the flock back into her life? FAXNESS! Better then it sounds- I hope!
1. 1 Rescue mission attempt four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, that privelage belongs to James Patterson. I do however own my characters and plot, so please PM me for permission to use either!**

** A/N This is my first fanfic so please review!!! Hope you enjoy- Nicci xXx**

Fang P.O.V

Max had been gone for almost 8 long months. All of the time that she'd been gone we'd spent looking for her, I couldn't help but think that it was my fault, after all if we hadn't of had that stupid argument then she wouldn't of been on her own in the woods in the first place. 

**_"I thought I could trust you to at least get supplies." She yelled  
"Maybe I didn't want to take orders for once in my life, after all we are meant to be free now." I exclaimed.  
"We are free!" She'd shouted back  
"How can we be free with you barking commands left, right and centre?" I shouted "All we're really free from are those stupid dog cages."  
Max just looked taken aback.  
"What do you want me to do then?" she asked me close to tears.  
"Let the younger kids do what they want, let Iggy and Gassy blow stuff up, let Angel use her powers, and for goodness sakes let Nudge eat as much as she wants." I'd answered her, still shouting.  
"Fine. Since you know exactly what I should be doing why don't you be leader?" She asked. Before I had a chance to answer, she opened her wings and leapt into the air, hitting turbo speed as soon as she could.  
_After that I remember waiting about 2 hours for Max to cool down and return, when she didn't, I told the others that we should go and look for her. They quickly agreed and we set out. Something inside me already knew that Max had been taken, however my mind refused to accept it until we had proof. That's exactly what we got, Proof. **

**_The clearing was covered in blood with a few white feathers dotted around the gory clearing. Across the floor was the word 'FREAK' written in something white, as I approached I realised that that to was made up of Max's feathers. _**

**We've been looking for Max for the 8 months that followed, we've already been to The School 3 times, The Institute twice and even the remains of Itex. So far no luck. Right now we were preparing to enter the school for the fourth time. We silently landed on the roof of the school.**


	2. 2 Leadership

**A/N: Thanks to soccerchick9417 and RandomlyCheesey for their reviews. This chapter is dedicated to them. (Sorry it's short)**

_**Fang P.O.V**_

Just as we were about to drop down from the roof of the building I heard a scuffle coming from the other side of the building, seconds later alarms blared. I ran to the other side of the roof just in time to see two boys and a girl who I recognised instantly fall out one of the third story windows laughing. They whipped out their wings and my hopes died down, the girls wings were indeed the same colour as Max's however they had the word Freak tattooed across them and something strange around the outline of them. As the three people came closer I mentally smacked myself on the forehead, it wasn't a tattoo at all, they were claw marks. They landed silently on the roof in front of me, never taking their eyes off the courtyard that lay in front of them.  
"Max?" I asked all three of them whipped around quickly. The boys stepped in front of the girl protectively but to late, I'd already seen that the girl was indeed Max.  
"Max, It's me Fang." I said.  
"I Know." came her voice from behind the guys, they stepped aside to let her through. The glare she was giving me was as cold as the evening air that surrounded us. So cold in fact that me, the fearless Fang actually took a step back.  
"Long time no see?" I said hopefully. She didn't even say anything, just carried on glaring at me. After about 3 minutes of the silence the rest of the flock came up behind me.  
"Max!!" Angel yelled and made to run to her, however I held her back. Max hadn't even acknowledged their presence, in fact, her gaze had never left mine.  
Finally she spoke.  
"So Fang, how are you enjoying leadership." She asked coldly.


	3. 3 Healing

**A/N: I figured the last chapter was actually really short and so decided to give anyone whose actually reading this another. Enjoy!**

**Max_ P.O.V _**

How dare he act like everything was normal between us. Didn't he remember that the last conversation that we'd had had resulted in me leaving the flock and getting captured only to be returned to the school? Well I did, that's for sure and I wasn't gonna forgive him that easily. I suppose in the long run me getting caught actually did me a favour. If I hadn't of gotten caught I never would have met 17 year old Blade and 19 year old Demon. I never would have found out that they were my brothers and never would have found out that Jeb wasn't my Father.

_**Demon P.O.V **_

So this was the famous Fang, the one that had that started the argument that had resulted in my little sister being brought back to this place. The one that had resulted in her feeling so bad that she hadn't eaten a thing for days on end, thinking that in some way the argument was her fault. The one that had hurt her so bad that she cried herself to sleep almost every night. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Max's voice.  
"Are we gonna get out of this place or stand here and talk all day?" She said coldly.  
"we've set up camp in a wood about 2 miles away from here." Fang said. I looked over at Max to see her reaction, she only nodded tightly.  
"we don't have to go with them if you don't want to." I thought to her.  
"I Know, I want to hear what he has to say for himself." Came her reply. Me, Blade and Max all whipped our wings out at the same time. I smirked slightly realising that Max had been captured before she got her powers. Her wings were surrounded by dancing white Flames, harmless but effective. The flames around my dark red wings were blood red and silver Flames surrounded blade's dark grey wings. They were truly wings of Angels. Max's old flock gasped at the sight of them. Max's head whipped around when a tall strawberry haired guy announced that they were beautiful.  
"How do you know what they look like Ig?" She asked in a tone that was neither welcoming nor harsh.  
"I got healing powers and my eye sight healed." He announced. Max nodded and then signalled that we should take of.

_**Fang P.O.V **_

We arrived at the clearing about 2 minutes after we'd taken off. I couldn't help but notice that whilst we were flying, Max and the two boys that were with her flew a little over to the left of the flock. I'd almost believed that if we got Max back things would just fall back into place, how wrong could I be? We hadn't flown in formation for 8 and a bit months, we'd tried it once, with me taking Max's Place, but it had brought back to many memories, so we hadn't flown in formation since then. Right now all I wanted to do was to fly up and take the place on Max's right hand side, but that place had already been filled by the older of the two boys. Both of them I happened to notice were keeping a close eye on Max, almost as if they were expecting her to drop out of the sky. Anyway, we landed in the clearing and before I could stop her Angel ran over to Max and hugged her around the waist. One of Max's hands flew to her stomach and she winced. The older of the two boys gently coaxed Angel off Max, picked her up carried her over and handed her to me. Max had turned around but I could clearly see her blood soaked Hands. Blade placed something on her stomach and she smiled at him.

**_Blade P.O.V. _  
**As the young girl hugged Max I tensed and Demon pulled her off Max and handed her to Fang, the young, unsuspecting girl had somehow managed to reopen the stab wound on her stomach, This had occurred during a training session when Ari had managed to get a hold of some Knives from somewhere.  
The strawberry blond guy approached us.  
"I could try and heal her." he told Demon who had blocked his path.  
"Yeah, try. The chip in Max's arm prevents healing powers from working on her." Demon answered him.

"How do you know?" he asked cautiously  
"We tried it when we were back at the school, there was a healer there." he answered. Iggy nodded and stepped away. I placed a wet cloth on Max's stomach and she smiled at me. Fang came over and handed Demon some antiseptic and some gauze. He took them gratefully and I thought that maybe he was forgiving Fang some, then I saw his smirk and new that he'd only accepted to help Max. Once we'd got her bandaged up she sat down on a log and clicked her fingers, a bottle of water shot out of Demons backpack and he laughed at her. She shrugged and unscrewed the bottle top taking a grateful drink from it. When she was done drinking she threw it to me and I took a small drink before throwing it to demon. Once again Fang approached us.  
"Time for explanations." Max said.


	4. 4 Explanations

**A/N Okay guys, last chapter for the say- because I'm an extremely happy bunny!!! Hehe_Fang P.O.V. _**

"Time for explanations." Max said. I sat on a log opposite her, the flock making a semi- circle next to me. The two boys sat either side of Max. I couldn't believe how protective of her they were!  
"So who are you?" I asked the boys, the older one looked like he was going to answer but Max shushed him with a glare. He shut his mouth and waited for Max to speak.  
"Why should we go first?" Max barked "we're not the ones that owe someone an explanation!" I was taken aback, why was she acting like this?  
"What is wrong with you?" I yelled to her. The younger one of the boys jumped to his feet.  
"What's wrong with her! What's wrong with you? You're the one who chased her away in the first place. You're the one who made her so upset she's barely eaten a thing in 8 months." He yelled, the flock all turned to look at me.  
"Is this true, Fang?" Iggy asked. Okay, so I didn't tell them about the argument, I told them that Max was upset and needed some time to cool down, I never told them why.  
"You didn't tell them, did you?" Max said quietly. "you never told them what you said, that day in the woods, did you?"  
I turned away and that was enough to confirm her suspicions.  
"All this time I thought they'd stuck by you despite what you did! I hated them for it Fang, but the truth is that you never really told them what you did!"

I shook my head.  
"Why? Because you didn't want them to be angry at you? Or because you wanted to look like the good guy?" She yelled, she was obviously angry.  
"Because I regretted saying all of that stuff." I answered once again calm.  
"Don't give me that sob story rubbish!" Demon said loudly enough to gain everyone's attention. We all looked at him questioningly.  
"Max showed me what happened, the anger in your eyes was as real as you and me!"  
"How would you know what my eyes were like?" I shouted "You weren't even there."  
"I don't have to be, I can watch people's memories, it's one of my powers." He said angrily.

**_Blade P.O.V. _  
**I watched and smirked as Fang fell silent.  
"Why did you say those things Fang?" Max asked softly.  
"I dunno, I was just Angry." Fang answered  
"And you took it out on me because I was the easiest target?" She asked tears sparkling in her eyes. I was surprised when I reached out to Fang's mind to find that she wasn't already reading it, after all she is a telepath as well. All three of us are (that's me Max and Demon- if you hadn't figured that out already). As her first tear fell, her eyes clouded over and it started to rain.  
"Damn." Demon said. "Now look what you've done."  
He lay Max on the floor before clicking his Fingers in front of here face, nothing happened. This was bad.

"What's wrong with her?" Fang asked.  
"Her emotion has triggered a few of her powers to go of at the same time." he said.  
"So?" Fang said.  
"Well, because of the lack of food." He said glaring at Fang "Her body can't control all of the powers at the same time. So as a last resort her body has put her in a trance"  
He caught the flocks confused stares and sighed.  
"In other words we need to wake her up or she might go into a coma."

The flock members looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.  
"What powers is she using?" Fang asked.  
"Well, there's the obvious one." Demon said signalling to the stormy sky.  
"Wait, Max's doing that?" Fang asked, I nodded.  
"Then there's the less obvious one's" he said, as he stretched out her wings, the flames were now much bigger and a lot hotter. He turned her hand over and sat back on his heels waiting. Within seconds beams of pure white light emerged from her hands.  
"What do they do?" The young girl asked quietly.  
"Well if you're an eraser then they can pretty much kill you." I told her.  
"How can we wake her up?" Fang asked.  
"Well, me and Blade will have to connect our energy powers and shock her." He said. I nodded and knelt next to him, he lay his hand on Max's forehead and I placed mine on top of his. I concentrated all of my energy on shocking Max as I already knew Demon was. I felt the energy leave me and fell back on my heels, as did Demon. I watched as Max's eyes once again became clear, the rain stopped and the sun once again appeared in the stormy sky. Almost as suddenly as her eyes had cleared they fluttered shut, she coughed feebly and reopened her eyes. Demon helped her into a sitting position and she moaned quietly.  
"Again?" She asked looking at me, I nodded and she sighed.  
"Where were we?" She asked a few seconds later. I smirked, that was proof enough that she was alright. If I knew one thing about my sister it's that she is as stubborn as anything.  
"Oh yeah," She said "with you not telling the flock." She glared at Fang then turned to me,  
"would you and demon care to help me show them?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded as did Demon. She came over and took a hold of my hand, I noticed two things for the first time. One, She was absolutely soaking wet and all she was wearing was a tank top and her jeans, not much to protect her from the rain, and two, she was shaking terribly. I looked at Demon and he nodded confirming that he too had noticed how badly she was shaking. Fang seemed to have noticed the same thing as us as he pulled of his sweatshirt and handed it to Max. She regretfully took a hold of it and pulled it on. Even though the cold set look on her face showed no signs of forgiveness her eyes showed different emotions, she was gradually forgiving him. Well she may be forgiving him but I certainly wasn't, and by the look of things neither was Demon. This may sound all soppy but I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive him fully for hurting my sister that badly.


	5. 5 The Argument Revealed

**A/N Hope you enjoy the chappy and that this explains a few things. Thanks to everyone who reviewed- I love hearing your comments and do take them into consideration (where I can).**

**_Fang P.O.V_ **

I handed Max my jacket and offered her a small smile, her face stayed the same but her eyes showed a conflict of emotions. I hated looking into her eyes when she was this close to crying, I could see the hurt and fear that I'd caused, and that killed me more then anything. I hated seeing Max cry, never before had I been the reason for it- and I was glad, the pain of it was bad enough this time round, I decided to never hurt Max again. I stepped back to let Max and the two guys show us whatever Max was talking about. They joint their hands together and closed their eyes in concentration and an image began to appear before them. I suddenly realised that they were going to project Max's memories of the day of the argument. I made to turn away but Iggy held me there  
"Oh no you don't! You can't just walk away like someone's telling you something you don't want to hear!! You made the decision to say this stuff, the least you can do is watch like the rest of us!"  
I nodded realising that he was right, I had made this choice, I had said that stuff. It didn't matter weather I had meant it or not, I had said it!! I had made that decision and now everyone around me was suffering, in blind anger I had hurt the ones I loved the most, or should I say the ONE I loved Most, Max.

**_Iggy's POV _  
**I watched as Fang dragged Max into a clearing, she turned to him and he glared at her  
"I thought I could trust you to a least get supplies." She yelled  
"Maybe I didn't want to take orders for once in my life, after all we are meant to be free now." he exclaimed.  
"We are free!" She'd shouted back  
"How can we be free with you barking commands left, right and centre?" He shouted "All we're really free from are those stupid dog cages."  
Max just looked taken aback.  
"What do you want me to do then?" she asked him close to tears.  
"Let the younger kids do what they want, let Iggy and Gassy blow stuff up, let Angel use her powers, and for goodness sakes let Nudge eat as much as she wants." He'd answered her, still shouting.  
"Fine. Since you know exactly what I should be doing why don't you be leader?" She asked. Before he had a chance to answer, she opened her wings and leapt into the air, hitting turbo speed as soon as she could.  
I could only stare in shock as the image died down. I turned to Fang to yell at him only to see the look on his face, it wasn't the usual impassive look, it wasn't even an 'I'm so sorry for myself' look, it was an Oh my gosh I can't believe I actually did that look. He approached Max but she backed away.  
"Do you even know what happened after that?" She asked. He only shook his head as a reply. She pulled away the sleeve of Fang's hoody to reveal a two nasty looking scars. Fang' gaze lifted from Max's arm in shock as she re-covered her arm.  
"Oh my gosh Max, I'm so sorry!!" He said. He reached out his arm's and Max hesitantly walked into them obviously confused that he was acting like this in front of the rest of the flock, what she didn't know was that merely three days after Max had been captured Fang had confessed that they had been 'dating' for 6 and a half months. As she rested her head on his shoulder I could see all of the resolve in her eyes start to gradually disappear, it's funny that even when I was blind I could tell that Max always calmed down as soon as she felt Fang's presence. It was weird, but also one of the things that reassured me that no matter what, we (as a flock) would always stick by each other, It's funny how things change. Now all that it reassured me of was that Max was back.

_**Fang P.O.V** _

I couldn't believe that Max had slit her wrist, again! I opened my arms to her hoping against hope that she would respond to the gesture. My hopes lifted when she hesitantly walked into my arms. I felt her lean her head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile, I remembered the last time we'd been together, it was the night before the argument, we were staying in a clearing. I could see that Max was really tense so I took her to the nearby lake for some late night swimming. It'd ended up in a very heated make out session, if right then I'd known what was going to happen the next day I would have gone and gotten them darn supplies. Max looked at me.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"If you'd known what was going to happen you would have gone to get the supplies." She said.  
"How did you…." I trailed of as she smiled at me.  
"Telepath." She said with a small laugh. Of course, I thought, and she smiled.  
"Uh, not to break up this lovely scene but who are your friends Max?" Iggy asked. Max pulled away from me and went to stand next to the two boys.  
"This is Demon." She said pointing to the older one of the two. "And Blade." She said pointing to the other one. "They're my Brothers."

I stared at her in shock, her brothers. At first I simply didn't believe her, then I started noticing the similarities between the three of them. Their hair colour, their eye's, even their complexion. I was about to say something when roughly 35 erasers entered the clearing. I was about to launch an attack at an eraser when Demon signalled for me to go and stand with the rest of the flock behind him Blade and Max. I did so reluctantly, but I did so. I had a feeling that we were going to get a demonstration of their powers.


	6. 6 The Fight

**_Demon P.O.V _  
**I stood by Max awaiting her command, sure me and Blade may be older but she had the most affective amount of power, even in hand to hand her agility powers helped. As I watched Max's eye's clouded over, at first I got worried but then the familiar shield of white light surrounded her and the beams of light started hitting the first front of erasers. Me and Blade rose into the air and blade swooped down to the floor just in front of the second front of erasers, I soon joined him. I could see the metal Blades that Blade could produce from his hands flying everywhere. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through me and raised my hand to aim at an eraser just in time to release a fireball. Soon the camp was a battleground of flashing teeth and claws, soaring beams of pure white light and flying Blades and fireballs, there was one word to describe the clearing. Chaotic.  
As the erasers regrouped Max let her shield drop and landed softly.  
"Time for some old fashioned fighting." She laughed. I glanced back to Max's flock to see that they were also laughing.  
I turned back to the fight only to get attacked by one of the five remaining erasers. A roundhouse kick to the head and he was out for the count. A second one approached me only to get attacked from behind by Blade, soon another two erasers came to help their pack mate.  
"where's Max?" I asked whilst dodging a punch.  
"Behind you." Blade said.  
"Fighting Ari?" I asked, he nodded.  
"What strategy is she using?" I asked him.  
"Ice and agility." He answered dodging a kick and sending one of his own.  
"Unusual combination." I said as I finished of the eraser that I was fighting. I attacked one of the erasers that Blade had been fighting and we both finished them of in under 5 minutes. I turned to watch Max. She did three back flips and then crouched and touched the ground, tendrils of Ice worked their way up to Ari and as he approached he slipped and fell. The younger three members of Max's flock were now doubled over laughing as Ari struggled to get to his feet and regain his balance. Max gracefully skated up to him on two blades that were attached to her sneakers. I could only guess how. She skated around him in circles and as he launched himself at her he she crouched and slid underneath him, he landed flat on his Face and rolled over onto the grass. As Max skated backwards the ground turned to Ice. He advanced on her only to fall once again.  
"Aw has little Ari never learnt that you can't run on Ice in sneakers?" She taunted once again sending the younger kids into fits of laughter. Ari growled as he once again stood. The anger on his face was evident as he whipped out his wings and took of. Max turned to her flock to be greeted with hugs and plenty of laughter. I smiled, that was the happiest I'd seen Max since she came to the school. It was great to see her smile and laugh.  
"That was amazing Max!" Fang said. He hugged her and I noticed that she tensed when he touched her back and when his chest touched her rib cage. However I brushed it of deciding to confront her later.


	7. 7 Light Sleeper

**A/N Hey there guys, sorry for the wait but I've been at camp all weekend and it was my birthday on friday so everything's been really hectic. And maximumride24, I would double space- but my laptop really does not agree with it so sorry. Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!**

**Demon_ P.O.V_**

That night we gathered around the fire and exchanged stories of what had happened in the previous eight months. Apparently Total had been recaptured and they had found him, or at least his head. Angel had been distraught, and as they mentioned this Angel burst into tears and Max pulled her onto her knee. It took the flock roughly 20 minutes to calm Angel down, all the while Max just sat there, I guessed she still wasn't used to having a lot of people in the same place all at once. The only time that ever happened at the school was in the holding rooms and then you were either to concerned, scared, battle weary or tired to care. They even trained Me, Max and Blade separately and we were 'the worlds saviours'. I guess if anything there surprised me in that place it was that and the fact that me, Max and Blade were kept in some kind of bird cage with enough room for us to fly around and actually move to help each other with injuries. While we were there we taken to training four times a day with a ten minute break in between the 'sessions'. The usual Training area's were self defence, power training (To develop our powers), strategy/planning (On the spot thinking) and flying though sometimes they threw in extra things. Anyway, It was obvious that Angel was getting tired, it was also obvious that both Max and Fang were waiting for the other to send her to go to sleep. After a long silence Iggy cleared his throat.  
"Well, I'm Shattered, I'm gonna hit the hay." he said, the younger ones nodded their agreement and all lay down in the surrounding emptiness. Soon all that could be heard was the sound of the even breathing of the four that had gone to sleep. So, four down and four more sat in uncomfortable silence. Oh joy!  
"So." Fang said.  
"Yeah." Blade agreed lamely. All of a sudden Max burst out laughing.  
"What?" Fang asked.  
"Nothing, just a song I heard from the radio of a car passing." She said.  
"What about it?" He asked.  
"The lyrics, it went:  
I'll spread my wing's and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky." she laughed, me and Blade joined in with the laughter. Fang smirked slightly, and after the laughter had died down all four of us sat and stared at the fire. Fire had always entranced me, that was one of the reasons I had been so happy when me, Blade and Max had found out that one of our powers was that we could control the 4 elements. However, between then and now Max was the only one that had been able to master all four fully. I could use Fire to great affects but my water skills were next to none. My earth and air skills were improving, but only slightly. Oh well, Blade was no better then me so no worries there. Anyway as I watched the fire suddenly roared up and started creating words. It started off simple and then all of a sudden a picture was formed, it started to move and I realised that it was Max having a training session back at the school. I looked over at her to see that she was crying and shaking badly. Fang leaned over and scooped her up, carefully lifting her and placing her on his knee. And for once I didn't want to hit him for it. I watched as he stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her. Okay, well if it wasn't Max then it had to be Blade. I looked over and immediately saw that his eyes were the same colour as Max's had been before when she had gone into the trance. I clicked my fingers in his face and when that didn't work I clicked my fingers again and the water bottle shot out of my back pack and into my hand. I leaned back and tried waving my hand in front of his face one last time. When he didn't respond I unscrewed the water bottle and threw half of the contents over him. For a second he stayed the same and then his eyes cleared and he looked around as if he was dazed, come to think of it, he probably was. Max was so used to going in and coming out of her trances that it was actually quite normal for her, it didn't even bother her anymore, however it had never happened to either me or Blade before so we didn't have a clue what it felt like.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"You went into one of Max's trances and started projecting one of her memories into the fire." I told him, as soon as I said this his head whipped around to look at Max. He seemed to already know that it must have been a bad one. One look at Max's slim figure and he jumped to his feet. He made to walk over to her but I stopped him, it seemed that Fang had succeeded in calming her down. He had done such a good job in fact that she had actually fallen asleep. I smiled to myself, heaven knows that she needed that, I don't think that she'd had a decent nights sleep in months. Fang was still stroking her hair, but he was no longer talking, probably in having already noticed that she was actually asleep. He looked up at me and for the first time since we had met I smiled at him. Blade was still in the awkward position that I had stopped him in. He too seemed to have noticed why I stopped him as he was grinning like mad.

"Is she asleep?" He mouthed to Fang, when Fang nodded and smiled at him his grin only widened. He made to move her, probably thinking that if he didn't that either me or Blade would kill him, but I stopped him with a wave of my hand.

"You'll wake her." I muttered.

"She's a light sleeper," He whispered, more to himself then anyone else. "I should have remembered. But these things are bound to slip your mind after eight months." he was looking at her with such adoration in his eyes that I couldn't help but smile, he really did love her. However, it may seem that I had forgiven him- but like I said before, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him fully. After all I would be forgiving eight months in one night. As easy as it was for Max, it wasn't that easy for Blade and I, Max had known him since she was two years old. She had memories of good and happy times with him. Me, however, the first thing that I had known and heard about him was that he had turned on my sister, stabbed her in the back, so to speak. That and the fact that the first meeting that I had ever seen between him and my sister was one so full of rage and hate that it had convinced me that I had the right to hate him. That he deserved our hatred. Now I didn't know what to think. On one hand he had turned on my sister, on the other he obviously cared about her deeply and truly. Oh man, I was so confused. Do I like him or not?

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter- please review- Flames welcome**


	8. 8 The Vision

**A/N I'm so sorry about the wait guys. My laptop decided that it was going to break on me which then resulted in me and my dad taking it to pieces to fix**** it. Yeah, laptop bits all over the dining room table? Not pretty. So, being the nice person that I am coughnotcough I'm going to give you a double post. **

**_Blade P.O.V._**

That night I had second watch, Demon woke me up for my watch. I opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head and motioned to the side. Next to me Fang was leant up against a tree, Max was on his knee, her head resting on his chest. They were both asleep and Max's head was rising and falling with every deep breath that Fang took. Despite the fact that at the moment I didn't know what to think of Fang they actually did make a cute couple. How Fang had managed to move Max without waking her up I would never know. Back at the school the slightest thing, like someone shifting in their cages at the other side of the holding room would wake her up. Anyway I got up almost silently, an art that me and Demon had started perfecting for Max's sake. I walked over and sat on the log that Fang had been sat on earlier. I watched as the fire died down and then shot one of my better fire balls into the fire, causing it to roar up again. The effect was beautiful. The light flickered across the clearing, finally coming to rest on Max and Fang. As I watched Max twitched in her sleep. This made my inner alarms go of as Max never moved in her sleep. Not even when she was having a bad dream. In fact the only time she ever moved in her sleep was when she was having a vision. A very useful power. As I watched she twisted again and Fang opened his eyes. He made to move her but I stopped him with a glare. The whitecoats had warned us that we were never to move her when we suspected that she was having a vision. If the vision was interrupted the psychic channel would be interrupted and she would get hurt in the present time as well as the future. You see Max's visions were limited, without touching someone else she could only have visions of her getting hurt. This was a sign that she was in danger.

"You cant move her without hurting her." I Said to Fang as Max twisted again. I whistled loudly and sharply once and Demon bolted upright. He saw Max tossing and turning and he visibly paled.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked.

"About 3 minutes." I answered. He winced, if Max was only going to get slightly hurt then her visions would only last about a minute at the most, after that she wouldn't remember her visions, but as soon as the scene arose she would recognise the place and time as the time of her vision. More then that and it had to be serious. Considering that she had been having this vision for three minutes and it was still on going I was going to say that this was extremely bad. After about 5 minutes the vision finally stopped. Max went to sit up but fell back against Fang. He looked at us to ask if this was Okay I nodded and he smiled with relief. About 10 minutes later Max had regained enough energy to sit up. To keep up a vision that long had to use up a lot of energy. Half an hour later I remembered two things. One, when Fang had hugged her she had winced when he touched her back and her ribcage and Two, when her visions were that long she could actually remember them.

"Can you tell us what's going to happen to you Max?" I asked her. She shook her head, tears falling free. Normally I would have pressed it but by the looks of things it had scared Max stupid. I didn't have the heart to make her relive it. Fang had once again gathered her up in his arms. She was huddled up in his hoody, he was trying to calm the shakes that were desperately wracking her body. What was concerning me most was that she hadn't said a word to anyone. I approached her and Fang and sat on the other side of them from Demon. I lay a hand on her arm and she jumped badly, nearly causing Fang to fall backwards off the log. He only just caught himself. Ordinarily Max would have been laughing her head of. Now she only just shifted, more to get closer to Fang then anything else I think. He tightened her arms around her and she shrank into him. She moved her head to rest it against Fang's chest. She buried her head in his neck and he kissed her forehead. I ran my hand along her back until I heard her suck in a breath sharply. I stopped and lifted up Fangs sweatshirt only to see that the back of her shirt had a rather large blood stain on it. I lifted her shirt to reveal a large gash across her back. But that wasn't the worst of it. Because of how skinny she was there wasn't any Fat to protect her spine. Through the torn skin you could see some of the bone, her spine, that was on show. I winced and Fang leaned over max to see what all of the fuss was about. His face changed from calm to shocked in about 5 seconds. Max shifted, bending her back a bit more. The wound seemed to grow drastically worse as her back bent and her spine got closer to the gash in her back. Demon was sat there, he already had his backpack on his knee. As he pulled out the medical kit he happened to look up. At the same time we both remembered her ribs. I looked at Fang and thought over to him that he had to check her ribs. He nodded realising that from Max's current position he was the only one that was in any position to check them.

"You might wanna wake Iggy up." He said. Demon nodded and walked over to the tall strawberry blonde bird kid. He shook him lightly and he woke up straight away. He took one look at us and stood up and walked over, only ever two steps behind Demon. Demon chucked me the medical kit and I got to work on her back. I cleaned it out and then bandaged it up. According to Fang's train of thoughts there wasn't a open wound on her ribcage but she could have a few broken ribs. I left Fang's mind and joined on to Iggy's, he had already started feeling for broken ribs. So far he had two broken and one fractured. All the way through this max had just sat there, not moving, not even making a noise except her breathing. At first I thought that she was asleep but then her right arm moved and I realised that she must really be scared and in pain. She was always like this before something really bad happened. I remember once when she had fallen against the bars of the cage, a mutant had been leaning against the very wall that she had fallen on. She had had a vision of his death and she had immediately made friends with him. He had died two days later. When we had asked her about it she had said that you fought harder to survive if you knew someone cared. It took us a while to figure how she knew and then we had remembered that she had nearly died twice. The first time had been when she had had that argument with Fang, she hadn't thought anyone cared so she hadn't fought. The second time had been that time when Ari had stabbed her. But she'd had us then, that was why she fought. That's what she was doing now. Making sure that we got what we wanted so the when whatever happened we would be on good terms.

Ten minutes later and Max was bandaged up. Luckily Iggy hadn't found anymore damage. Though he was getting suspicious, Max had yet to say anything except a barely audible thank you. It was extremely out of character for her and he had noticed. He looked around once at all of us. We were sat in an uncomfortable silence, he sighed.

"Is anyone actually going to tell me what's going on?" He asked loudly, all heads turned to him, well all heads except Max's. She barely even responded, Blade thought over to him what was going on and he looked slightly shocked. He looked over at Max and I read his mind.

'Oh my gosh, poor Max, I wonder what she saw. I hope it wasn't anything really bad.' I smiled. It seemed like Max's flock really did care about her nearly as much as me and Blade, in different ways. To Nudge, Gassy and Angel was a mom and someone to look up to, an idol. To Iggy she was like a best friend and a mom rolled into one, and to Fang she was the most important person in his life. Well, that was what he thought most of the time. He looked over at me, and I could see the worry and concern in his eyes, so much for Mr. Show no emotion. I smiled at him and he looked back down, his face had assumed the normal blank face as soon as Iggy had been woken, but I knew that he was worried.

"Is she asleep?" I Mouthed to him, he looked down before mouthing his reply.

"Nearly" For a second I saw a flicker of relief crossing his face, but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished, to be replaced with the normal cold, distant look. I think the only times he had ever smiled was to make Max happy. I had been tempted to read Max's mind, but the truth is I was scared of what I might see. I knew it had to be serious, but just how serious was it? Was Max going to die? I dismissed that thought, as long as Me, Blade or Fang could get to her nothing bad was going to happen to her. We wouldn't let it. But then there was the chance that none of us could get to her. Once again the thought was dismissed, whatever Max had seen, we weren't going to let it happen. We were going to save her from whatever horrors she thought lay in her destiny.

"Shall we read her mind?" I asked Blade. He shook his head.

"She would feel it, she's the strongest telepath here, Including Angel." He said, I nodded, realising that he was right. Telepaths could sub-consciously tell if someone was reading their mind. Me and Blade were beginning to be able to tell consciously if someone was reading our mind but Max was far better at it. She could also put up two different types of mental shields. One was just a normal mental shield, the other would cause pain to whoever was trying to read her mind. Me and Blade could also do that, but Max's were stronger. It was funny, she was younger, yet she had the most control over her powers, in a way that made sense. She had been through enough emotionally that it had triggered her powers all at once. That had been why she had nearly died the first time. She had slit her wrist and passed out from blood loss, but when the whitecoats had tried to get to her they couldn't get through the shield that she had sub-consciously put around herself. They had only been able to get to her once she had stopped breathing, her brain had started to shut down and the shield had gone down. Consequently her powers were stronger because they were linked to her emotions. They worked extremely well when she was angry. She had also learned to combine her powers. Like she could put up a shield made completely made out of water, or change the beams of pure white light out of her hand into streams of continues flames. That had been the hardest one to learn and Max had the burns on her left wrist to prove it. She was stronger then the whitecoats had intended her to be, according to them she shouldn't have gotten all of her powers at once, nor should she be able to mix her powers. Yet she could and me and Blade were getting the hang of it also. We were stronger than we needed to be for our purpose, I think that in someway they were scared of us. Scared that one day they wouldn't be able to control us.

**A/N Hit that review button- you know you want to...**


	9. 9 Mind Reading

_**Demon P.O.V.**_

**Max fell asleep soon after Blade asked Fang if she was asleep. I was really worried, nothing that she had seen before had scared her this badly. This was different, I actually tried to read her mind but she had mentally put up a shield. I sighed and looked over at Fang, he was gazing at Max. I knew that he was as worried as the rest of us, it didn't help that healing powers didn't work on her. We couldn't even heal the wound on her back. Or her broken ribs, words couldn't even nearly express how worried about her we were. **

**When I woke up the next morning Max was awake, she was lining the backpacks up in straight rows. She was still sat on Fang's knee and he was asleep. That partly explained the whole backpack thing. When she was convinced that she had positioned the backpacks in neat rows she leant back against Fang and closed her eyes. He opened his and I realised that he had been awake the whole time. He caught my eye and cocked his head. I tuned into his thoughts.**

"**She's been like this all morning." He thought to me. I nodded to show that I had understood the thought and he moved slightly. Max's eyes shot open, however when she realised that he was merely shifting she let them droop closed again. **

"**Bad nights sleep?" I asked. Fang nodded**

"**Yeah, she bolted awake every half an hour." He thought. I sighed, I just wish Max would tell us what was wrong. Actually, come to think of it I just wish that she would say anything at all. The only thing that she'd said between her vision and now was the Thank You to Iggy after he had bandaged her up. I was staring to think that she was physically sick. I got up and walked over to Fang, he looked up and motioned that Max had gone back to sleep. Max shifted slightly and for a second I thought that she was having another vision. But then her eyes opened, I let out a breath that I didn't realise that I'd been holding. She looked up at me and I smiled at her she let her head fall back against Fang's chest as if she was satisfied that everything was how it should be. I decided to try and read Max's mind again whilst she was so tired, I knew that it was cheating but it seemed like a good idea. I let my mind wander towards hers. I was surprised when I found out that she had no mental shield up. I could hear a lot in her head but it was all jumbled. I could hear Angel screaming 'Max' and then for a second there was silence before one again I could hear things. This seemed to be from her vision. I heard two loud gunshots and various cries of 'Max'. Then nothing, once again there was silence and then I heard what I assumed was the second part of her vision.**

"**She's bleeding badly. We need to get her to a hospital." came Fangs voice, Silence and then**

"**How is she?" Blade's voice asked, years of practice homed in on the concern in his voice. He was scared. **

" **I'm sorry but Max has been comatose for forty minutes now. There is always the chance that she will wake up but the longer it takes the less chance there is of it happening." Said an unfamiliar woman's voice. After that it was like a torrent of thoughts all at once.**

"**Max is dead, get over it." Ari snarled in the background, that was the last thing that I could hear before the voices all became one voice. **

"**You failed." It said.**

**I hurriedly walked over to Blade and shook him awake. When I told him and Fang what I had heard they both looked at me shocked. Max was lying deathly still in Fangs arms, a skill that she had forced her subconscious mind to learn for when the whitecoats came to collect us during the night. It was useful, they couldn't see us in the cages if we didn't move. Anyway, we all looked at her, she had known that I was reading her mind. There was no way that she couldn't of, I just hoped that she had meant to show me that. What I wanted to know was, was there a way to prevent everything that was happening. I suddenly had an idea, maybe if Max had let me read her mind she would let me and Blade work together to project her memories. I told the other two my idea and they nodded slowly. None of us wanted to see the vision but it might help us aim to prevent it. We took up our positions. Fang had Max on his knee in case she woke up whilst the vision was being projected, me and Blade were side by side. Blade was reading my mind so that he would be able to pick up the thoughts, sounds and sights of the vision. I let my mind wander to Max's mind. Once I was there I kicked in my memories power. I kept strong thoughts in my mind of the vision and soon the memory came to the surface.**


	10. The Vision Revealed

_(A/N I'm so sorry about the wait guys but I've had alot going on- I wont bore you with details but I rekon that for the wait you deserve a double post!! Please Review, 'cause even just one makes my day so much better)_

_**Fang P.O.V**_

**I watched nervously as the memories started to take shape in the middle of the circle. I watched as the fire that we'd started in the middle of the circle started to form shapes. I could see me, Blade and Demon, along with the other members of the flock held by erasers. Max and Ari were stood in the middle of the circle. Max was being held by six strong erasers and she was struggling as wildly to get free as me and her brothers were struggling to get to her. The scene went on, Max and Ari were throwing insults at each other, but that all stopped when Max broke free of the erasers. Ari pulled out a gun and aimed it at Angel. I suspected that he was telling her to stay still as she froze. A slight movement of her hand and the gun was fired. But not at Angel, as Ari pulled the trigger he swung the gun around so that the bullet flew out at no other then Max. He fired the gun twice in quick succession, both of the bullets hit her in the stomach and she went down. The scene changed to what I assumed was a few minutes later. All of the erasers were dead on the ground and Me, Blade, Demon and Iggy were leaning over Max's pale figure. **

"**She's bleeding badly. We need to get her to the hospital." I stated. Once again the scene changed, this time to a hospital waiting room. People were sat in chairs around the waiting room. Four of the said chairs were taken up by Iggy and the younger three. Me, Blade and Demon were pacing the waiting room anxiously. A nurse walked in and approached us. **

"**How is she?" Blade asked, I could tell that he was concerned.**

" **I'm sorry but Max has been comatose for forty minutes now. There is always the chance that she will wake up but the longer it takes the less chance there is of it happening." The nurse said. Once again the scene changed, it was a hospital room. Max was lying in a bed and the rest of us were crowding around her, protecting her from the erasers that were stood in the doorway. When none of us made to move from the bed Ari shouted something.**

"**Max is dead, get over it." The pictures started to speed up until I could no longer see what was happening. Then suddenly they stopped. **

"**YOU FAILED." A voice shouted, the sound echoing through the clearing. **

**I knew why Max hadn't told us now, because she hadn't wanted to scare us. I looked down at her again, she was still asleep in my arms. The one thing that I was certain about was that we had to prevent this vision. But, inside of me was a voice telling me that she couldn't be saved, that Max's terrible fate couldn't be prevented, that it was destiny. That there was nothing that we could do.**

"**We need a plan." Said Demon strongly. We sat in silence all trying to come up with one.**

"**Well the most obvious one is to keep Max away from erasers and most importantly Ari." Blade said. Me and Demon both nodded our agreement. **

"**But, that is probably going to be the hardest thing. From what we saw in the vision it was pretty clear that Ari was determined to hurt, if not kill, Max. I mean we've all faced Ari before but Max has killed him more times then you can count on one hand. He wants revenge, and revenge makes you stronger and more determined, the feeling of revenge gives you the edge to win." Demon said. Once again I nodded. I knew from experience that this was true.**

"**Can't you use your powers to keep him away?" I asked. The other two boys shared a glance and I knew that they were having a conversation in their minds.**

"**She is her only hope in that category. Once, when we were fighting she managed to slow down time, but that was only once, she's never been able to do it again." Demon said.**

"**If she could try and remember how she managed it then we could actually pull this of." Blade said. Demon looked at me and nodded, I recognised that this was our best chance at saving Max. It was agreed. **

**Almost as if on cue Max awoke. She saw our faces and looked confused.**

"**We think we can save you Max." Demon said.**

"**Do you remember that one time, when we were fighting erasers, you managed to slow everything down, and you avoided their attacks?" Blade asked. Max nodded slowly, the plan forming in her mind.**

"**So, if I can remember how to do it I can dodge the bullets!" She said quietly, we nodded.**

"**I'd best get thinking then." She said. **

**We sat in silence for a while after that, Max deep in thought. Eventually she let out a loud sigh.  
"This is useless!!" she exclaimed. "I have no idea how i did it." She looked close to tears.  
"It's fine, don't worry, we'll just figure out another way to stop the premonition." I said, desperately trying to stop her  
from crying.  
"What if we can't though." She said quietly, tears still sparkling in her eyes. I looked down at her surprised, Max never gave  
up, she was the invincible Max.  
"Don't say that Max." I said softly. "we'll find a way to stop it."  
"But what if we can't" She near shouted. "What if we try but it's all for nothing. What if I die anyway." As she said this  
the first of her tears fell. She wiped them away angrily.  
"don't even think that Max." Demon said "there has to be a way. There's always a way."**

"**Not this time, Demon." Max said, she sat there, looking small in my large hoody. "Not this time."**

"**Don't give up, Max. We still have time." I said, stroking her hair.**

"**But not time enough." Came a voice from behind the group. The voice that I had been dreading hearing. Ari.**


	11. Attack

_**Fang P.O.V**_

**Max fell off my knee, too scared to even shout a warning to the others. I jumped up and stood in front of her as the others awoke. Blade was stood behind Max and Iggy and Demon were on either side of her. Before any of us had a chance to try and reassure Max that everything was going to be okay the fight broke out. Roughly seven erasers went for me, I fought them without caring about any sustained injuries. All I cared about was Max. Before I even knew what was happening Max's dream started to come true. It all happened exactly as I'd seen it. We were all restrained and Max was swapping comments with Ari, restrained by the six strong erasers from Max's vision. I watched as Max got free, watched as she made that lethal flinch. I watched as she was shot twice in the stomach, and I watched as she went down. Then all hell broke loose. Me and the other three older males broke free first, shortly followed by the younger three. It felt like one of those action movies where all of the fight scenes are sped up, bam your out. I was trying so hard to get to Max that I couldn't feel any pain from the occasional blows that the erasers landed. Pain could wait, Max couldn't. Finally I got free, I ran towards Max and knelt by her body, the others rushed to my side.**

"**She's bleeding heavily, we need to get her to a hospital." I said loudly. Just like Max's vision, the one that we had promised her that we would prevent.**


	12. Important Authors Note, Sorry

Hey guys, I know you're all gunna hate me and all, but, I seriously have no ideas for this story

Hey guys, I know you're all gunna hate me and all, but, I seriously have no ideas for this story. If anyone has any ideas then PM me them and I might rethink my decision, but, at the moment I am seriously thinking about discontinuing this story. If I don't get any ideas that I think I can work with by the end of the month then this story will be discontinued. Sorry.

- Alpha xXx


End file.
